Bonds
by Sir Ink
Summary: Spider-Man is a lot of things his mothers return his friend Ganke telling a stranger his secret and now a little girl that he's pissed at for a reason and not for a reason at the same time though she's not the same yet she kinda is oh I hope this'll work out


**PLEASE READ Hello people so I'm taking a break from anime fics and doing one shots for I don't know how long I might do some stories too I'm sorry for the people that Like my anime fics to wait longer for a new chapter to open up I just feel like I've been doing Naruto fics for so long that I've lost all intrest in anime fics so right now I'll be doing a fic about my favorite Spider-Man and if it'd be too much to ask I would like to know your favorite Spider-Man or Spider-Woman and Spider couple**

 **BEGIN**

A teenage boy dressed in a red and black skin tight suit who had a small red spider on the front and a big one on the back of his costume was standing on the edge of the empire state buliding looking up to the bright sky and it stared right back at him light shining on his body

" Miles...it's time " a voice rang in from an ear piece inside the webbed mask with leans the now named Miles spread his arms apart and fell forwords from the buliding falling into a dive position swriling from left to right avoiding crans in his wake he then moved his body upwords his hand now a fist until he pulled out his pinki finger and index finger the moment he did a subtance of white string escaped from the front of his wrist attaching itself to a cran awhile away the fluid hit a window from a buliding not to far away soon he landed on the conctreate floor in front of him was electro zapping power from electrcity all arond him

" Hey Electro mind saving some of that power for my phone" Electro turned around and looked at Miles " yeah you see my phones kinda has nine percent battrey charge and I realllllly need to charge it I'm at level ninty nine on final fantesy please help me level up" Miles finshed an electric blast was then sent flying at Miles

" This time you won't win spider " Electro said with a smirk while the double named hero dogded Electros electronic blasts by fliping his body at different angles

" you know thats what they always say but then at the last moment " Miles began and once Electro stopped shooting Electronic blasts Miles took a spider like stance " you know your gonna-" before Miles could speak another word his spider sense went off he looked around yet no one but Electro was around him that is until Rino's head came from underneath Miles hitting him in his back sending him a bit far from the battle Rino's body emerged from the ground sewer water covering him from head to toe

" Uhhh man I smell like a few weeks of dirty " Rino said looking over himself then looking at Miles getting up from the ground " But it was well worth it " he said with a smirk " we got the spider " he said with a arragont smirk

" wha-Rino arent you meant to be in a zoo you ..with monkeys that throw poop and all..uh.." Miles said in pain ' damn wait is there a super villain that throws shit ohhh that would be sooo funny ' he thought while he was getting up from the floor a new pair of footsteps were heared not loud or dancing with electrictiy around but almost unheared and very delicate while Miles could only see the feet of the person

" Boss what should- " Rino began the giant Rino costumed man was shussed the person continued walking until he/she was right in front of the defeated Miles

" you've been getting too cocky kid so much in fact I'll have to kill you " Miles dropped to the floor while the mystery person fliped him over revealing it to be none other then the Black Cat Miles tried to get up but coulden't Black Cat stamped her foot on Miles stomach leaving it there " _**YOUR**_ not the **ORIGNAL** don't even try that shit in fact you should be greatful your not him he's worse then all you other spider folk and you just having his blessing makes me just that bit more angry at you so here's what we're gonna do we're gonna take you into an abondoned buliding and destory it while your inside effecitly killing you and don't worry if you some how escape we'll juat do it again and again until you give up so good day Spiderman next you wake you should be taking a evening on the floor " black cat said effectivly knocking him out

later on he just bearly woke up he felt that he was lying on a floor the only thing he could move was his eyes he moved to a sign that read Science section so he was in a science block of a buliding ' looking completely around he saw empty bottles of subtances and there was one such liquid that crawled over he knew what it was this buliding today it was meant to be knocked down and absoulely destoryed with this is evil the thing that killed his mother and drove his dad away Venom it was called Venom and he hated it " WHY why when I'm about to die do I have die watching this thing I don't want to die " it touched him feeling everything and knowing everything he thought " watching you the monster that killed my that caused my mom to die " the symbiote removed it's tears were spilling inside the mask his eyes lids then collapsed on himself his body going back to sleep

venom

Moments later a body jumped out of the falling buliding it's arms and legs waving around in the air eventually the person fell to the floor smoke gathered around the body every villain that brought him there including the Vulture was shrounding him

" Damn he got out " Said Rino watching for movement while raising his hands

" Dosent't matter he's not gonna get away this time we'll just do the same with another buliding and another until it works with even more equipment to secure him " Electro spoke electrity moving from every part of his body over in the smoke filled area a pair of big white eyes opened up " That don't look right " He spoke his last words before the speed of the person hit him his knee up against his chin lifting the man into the sky when the boy droped to the floor he pulled his hand back _Shit_ and punched Electro into a near by buliding kocking him out the body turned around to reavel Spider-man dressed in a black and white suit the spider on the chest had changed dramatically the spider on the chest was maganfied a huge amount the arms of the spider looked like they were sewed in a little detached from the body of the spider but just staying a inch away from the arms which went past his shoulders and waist and yet still in the right shape the eyes had a change to it no longer were there leanes but just plain big white eyes that looked sinsiter just by looking into them you thought you had saw a demon the back side of the spider looked even bigger then the front spider though this one had all it's limbs attached

 _Damn it's the Symbiote_ They all thought it started to walk towards them until it's legs started to lift higher running at them faster and faster while it's enemys did the same Black Cats foot tried to kick it in the face but its hand reached her ankle just in time throwing her to the side Rino ran at the black suit creature his head ready to perices it but the dark monster pushed his hand onto the horn effectivly lifting himself into the air while the Rino fell to the floor out cold ready to Grab the Vulture's wings while pushing it's foot into his chest ripping his wings off and knocking him down on a safe surfece the Symbiote dropped to the ground Black cat about to claw it's face but Venom punched her right in the cheek her body knocking to the floor a web sprang from it's wrist hitting a buliding it began swinging around the city people watching and taking photo's of the new suit everyone knowing what and who it was the pushed itself to the top of the empire state buliding it then dropped from the buliding picking up speed along the way as soon as it near the ground a web caught a close bulding thanks to spiderman strength and Venom increasing said super strength the fall was minamized the web swung it's body to a buliding it's body turning invisable running along side the buliding Venom then fell from the buliding landing on a road it's body running across the road jumping and liding under trucks and cars aswell as bikes until it landed in a room outside of an academy

 **Later in the evening**

Room door slammed open the one that walked in was a friend of miles

" MILES " He shouted looking at the to see a body wake up striaght away it was Miles withoute any clothing just in his boxers

" WHA-wait Ganke is that you what am I doing here " Ganke ran up to him looking over his body looking for something " Ganke what are you do-" Miles spoke until he was cut off

" Where is it Miles " Ganke said looking into his eyes " Where's the Symbiote " And just like that the memories of what happened before the fight returned to his mind but he had no idea of what happened after _The Symbiote what does he mean does he know about me seeing the Symbiote in the buliding if so how I didn't even tell him_

" Ganke how do you know about that " Miles asked looking at his friend wonder how he knew his commincator was destroyed

" How do I know? It's all over the news " He said turning on the tv in his Dorm

 _" Hello new yorkers today we shall be talking about Spider-Man as I'm sure many of you have heared and seen pictures of this " Just after the news man spoke a picture of Miles swinging around new york was shown_

 _" now Brian I'm sure that is the Symbiote known as Venom how did this new Spider-Man get a hold of it " A news lady talked about this new discovery_

The tv was quickly turned off by Ganke on the acount of him seeing a little girl come out of the bathroom...naked the little girl had pale skin and short messy raven hair her eye colour was black

" GANKEEE " Miles shouted looking at the girl in his room she looked back at him

" MILES WHY IS why is there a little girl in your room " Ganke almost shouted but whispered at the end knowing what it would cause if someone knew about this

" I don't know I just found out about this as soon as you did " Miles told him

" Miles there. is. a. girl. in. **your**. room. how could you not know " Ganke told him while looking away from the girl to not look at her in her birthday suit

" all- " the little raven tried to speak but was knocked out the conversation by Miles answeing back as what he had to say at Ganke

" I DON'T KNOW-why don't we just ask her " Miles said looking at then the girl then quickly snapping his head to the wall to look away from the girl

" little girl why are you in here " Ganke asked glaring at Mies to his left

" Well finally " Hm she had a squeaky voice " Hello and the reason I'm in this room is because I saved Miles life and brought him here then-" she started was not able to finish her sentence

" Wait what- " He was about to say another thing but was also halted but by the same girl he had shut up

" LET ME FINISH " she shouted out like a brat " Okay calm down their just stupid meanies " _Meanies?_ " Hello blah blah blah the reason blah blah Miles still blah blah blah okay back to the present **Then** " she said daring anyone of them to speak which was on it's own...scary " I healed him and put him into bed to rest after I took a shower what else hmmm shit I'm getting of topic " _Did she just swear?_ " anyway what I'm about to say is going to shock you and I want you both to promise not to turn your heads and try to kill me but to simply stay where you are and listen got it dicks " they agreed " Okaaay great I'm from a universe where the original spider-man not this one the other one you know the super high tech asshole one is from I am not a monster that dose not feel that's the one that was man made no I am the alien version say it with me cock suckers " _such a foul girl who taught her to swear_

" I am the alien version "

" I am the alien version "

" I am the alien version "

" no no no you assholes your meant to say your, say it again " she ordered them

" I am the alien version "

" you are the alien version "

" you are the alien version "

" of Venom " Their eyes shot up they were about to turn their heads but remembered their oath

" What " Miles said seething with anger

" oye don't you get pissed at me asshole I told you I'm not the same Venom " she told him

" but your still a **Venom** " He told her feeling like he couldent hold back anymore but having enough of a mind to

" except I have a goddamn brain and I don't eat people listen my only job **ever** is to just get a host and help people get it I'm like your local cop I was once on Flash Thompson and did I do any harm only when I was pissed because he drugged me and other shit but it wasn't because I just felt like it " She told them

" why do you look like a girl arent you meant to be a liquid? " Ganke asked a tiny bit of anger pouring out of him but not as close as much as Miles

" Thank you well to say it in the most fasted way I was exprimented on and those expriments caused a side effect to my body basically...the only thing that is different now is I have a body not like I can make any other nope I'm stuck with this one I bet it's not gonna even grow taller or get breasts " she said sounding depressed " and the second thing is no longer have a time limit to until my host dies so now I'm like my child Carnage only I can't hide in a body I have a body now any questions oh and you can turn around " Miles and Ganke turned while Miles still looked mad Ganke had calmed down understanding the stituation

" I want my costume back " Miles Ordered her the anger ever present in his eyes only dimming slightly

" Shit well the problem with that is I kinda consumed it " she told him feeling kinda sad

" WHAT " he shouted to the sky how was gonna go around the town now because he most defiently was not gonna wear her ewww that sounded weird

 _ **I hope you enjoyed please review**_


End file.
